


Cost - Benefit Analysis

by Aylwyyn228



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Breathplay, Bucky Barnes Feels, Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 08:43:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aylwyyn228/pseuds/Aylwyyn228
Summary: In that moment, the whole thing brought back memories of the nuns at school, stories of men and women tempted by the devil. In that moment, he didn’t know how anyone could refuse.He wanted to take everything that Bucky was offering. He wanted to steal everything from him.





	Cost - Benefit Analysis

 

When Steve got back to the tenement, Bucky was already asleep. Steve just watched him as he kicked his shoes off. He’d been on an early shift this morning, gone before Steve had even woken up, so it wasn’t unusual to find him zonked so early.

What was odd was that he was still fully dressed, right down to his boots.

And instantly the twinge of guilt was back. It brought anger hot on its heels.

Because it wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair that Bucky had to work to keep them both.

Steve realised he was scowling as he shrugged his jacket off. He tugged the drapes closed, checked the door was locked, and then gingerly climbed over Bucky. Nudged down his collar so he could press a kiss to the back of his neck.

Bucky hummed underneath him, and stretched. “Mornin’.”

His voice was thick with sleep.

Steve kissed him again, right up where his hair met his neck. “It’s seven at night, Buck.”

There was a long pause, then Bucky pressed his face into the pillow. There was a muffled ‘fuck’.

Steve rubbed at his back for a couple of minutes. He tugged at his shirt. “Can I?”

“Sure.” He didn’t move.

Steve smiled. “Gonna need a bit of help there, buddy.”

Bucky gave a longsuffering sigh, but he did consent to roll over, flinging an arm across his face. Steve started manoeuvring him out of his clothes. When he got to his waistband, Bucky looked at him from beneath his arm, grinned. “You think I’m loose, Stevie?”

Steve kept on undressing him. “Took you out, didn’t I?”

Bucky laughed, and lifted his hips up to give Steve room. “Wasn’t a free ticket, pal.”

Steve stripped his pants off, leaned over to kiss him. “I think you’re a pretty sure thing.”

Steve sat back. Bucky was spread out naked in front of him with that goddamn smile on his face. This was why he hadn’t been to confession for over two years.

Also the reason he didn’t feel guilty about it in the slightest.

In that moment, the whole thing brought back memories of the nuns at school, stories of men and women tempted by the devil. In that moment, he didn’t know how anyone could refuse.

He wanted to take everything that Bucky was offering. He wanted to steal everything from him.

He let his hands drift down to Bucky’s hips, waiting for Bucky to agree or push him away.

Bucky snorted. “Fucking mook.”

Steve took that as a yes.

He leaned down again, kissing and sucking into Bucky’s neck while his hand slipped down lower. Bucky gave a breathy gasp, quickly clamped behind his teeth.

He waited until Bucky was thrusting upwards into his hand. Wicked moans on every breath. He trailed down Bucky’s body, scraping teeth over the softness at the base of his stomach, and just above the curve of his hips.

“Stevie…”

“Hang on,” Steve grabbed the Vaseline off the side, and started working himself up. He pushed Bucky’s knees apart, used his finger to start spreading Bucky open, “y’alright?”

Bucky nodded. He was biting his bottom lip. “’S fucking freezing though.”

“You sure know how to get a fella goin.”

Bucky smacked his arm. “Stop razzin me and get a fuckin blanket.”

By the time Steve got back with an arm full of afghans, Bucky was laid with his arm over his face again. “Too late, bank’s closed.”

“Oh really?” Steve dumped the blankets over his chest, earning a muffled ‘oof’ in return, and stroked a finger up Bucky’s very, very interested cock. “Guess I should just leave you on your lonesome then.”

Bucky fought his way out of the mass of blankets and made a grab for Steve. The next few minutes were a scuffle of limbs and lips, until Bucky let him pin him back onto the bed.

Bucky’s chest was heaving, his lips parted on every breath, and Steve wanted him, wanted him so fucking much.

He pulled at Bucky’s legs to get him to slide down where he wanted him, and got the blankets arranged so that they were at least partly covered. Then he tugged at Bucky’s wrists until he got them pinned above his head.

He saw the understanding on Bucky’s face. Knew he knew it was that kind of day.

Steve lined himself up and pushed home, watching Bucky’s face, making sure he wasn’t going too fast.

Bucky’s mouth fell open, his eyes were screwed closed, his toes curled up and Steve loved him. So much he thought his heart might burst. Might finally give up its rabbit beating.

He leaned his weight to pin Bucky’s wrists into the mattress and wrapped his other hand around his throat. Not squeezing, not really, just a little bit of pressure. He could feel the thrum of his pulse against fingertips. Against the pad of his thumb.

Bucky was making thin, mewling noises.

“Christ, you’re beautiful, you know that?”

“Ste-Steve, shit…”

Steve knew exactly when he hit his mark. Bucky arched off the bed underneath him, gasping moans with every thrust.

Too loud. The walls were thin.

Steve released his wrists and covered his mouth, pressed down a little harder against his throat. Bucky didn’t seem to notice, he kept his wrists where Steve had placed them, his eyes closed.

And Steve was close, so close.

He could feel Bucky’s teeth against his fingers.

Bucky was trembling, flushed and wrecked. His legs curled around Steve’s waist.

He was so fucking tight and hot. Steve could feel heat pooling down. Could feel it coming. Leaned down harder, gasped as he hit an even better rhythm.

He was panting, loudly. Grinding down.

He caught movement below him, and saw that Bucky was holding up a finger.  

Steve released him, his throat and his mouth, hips hitching and carrying on on their own. “You ok?”

Bucky gasped in a breath, face red and eyes streaming. “Yeah-yeah… Oh!”

And Bucky was coming onto his chest, arching up off the bed and pulling Steve close. It was too much, all that pressure and heat around him. Steve was blindsided by his own orgasm.

He was shaking, couldn’t hold himself up, collapsed forward onto Bucky’s chest. Bucky’s arms were around him, Bucky’s lips and Bucky’s smell and just Bucky.

Bucky.

Steve laughed breathlessly, kissing into the sparse hair on Bucky’s chest. “Shit, Buck.”

“Hell of a wakeup call.”

Steve pushed himself up. Bucky’s hair was sticking to his forehead and he had that dopey smile on his face.

Steve kissed him, let his fingers trail back over his throat. He pulled back, inspected. He hadn’t left a mark. “Too much?”

Bucky shook his head. “Perfect.”

Bucky pressed a kiss to his forehead and Steve laid back down, heart still pounding stupidly, as if it was singing Bucky’s name.

“You ok, Stevie?”

Steve sighed. He shoulda known. Buck weren’t stupid. Steve only ever went at it so hard when he was sore about something.

“I couldn’t get anythin. No one’s hirin.”

Bucky was rubbing a hand over his back, in a steady rhythm, focussing on the points where his muscles were spasming. He tried to relax into it.

“Musta walked twenty goddamn miles back and forth. Zip.”

“Shit, Stevie. That why you’re so late?” He felt the rise fall of Bucky’s chest as he sighed. “It’ll be alright.”

It was on the tip of his tongue to snap back. Because Bucky’s goddamn relentless optimism was exhausting. It was not ok. It was not gonna be ok.

But Bucky just sighed again, shifted uncomfortably. “’S too fuckin cold in here.”

Steve groped for Bucky’s hands. His fingertips were white. Steve tried to rub some heat into them and then pressed them against his chest. “Are your feet ok?”

Bucky just grunted, which meant no but he didn’t want to admit it.

Steve didn’t know what he could do about it anyway. Wasn’t as if he was kicking off much heat.

Apart from his hands and feet, Bucky was hot beneath him, a flush creeping up his chest, his throat. Steve studied his face as best he could from where he was laid. Bucky looked tired, just the wrong side of thin, but then so did he.

So did every other fella in the street.

Steve closed his eyes and prayed that the long hours and the cold weren’t taking their toll. God knew what they’d do if Bucky got sick, without his pay. They didn’t have any savings. Didn’t even have the rent.

“Be summer soon,” Bucky’s voice rumbled through him, and he realised he’d been drifting, “you can do your portraits again.”

“It’s February, Buck. We gotta get five dollars in a week.”

“Ten days,” Bucky countered instantly. “And I’ll get paid. We’re alright.” He felt Bucky shrug loosely. “Summer aint so long anyway.”

“I get a quarter per portrait.”

Bucky clicked his tongue. “So do ten of em a day. Listen,” Bucky was very, very lucky that he managed to cut off Steve’s response to that, “I been thinkin maybe you should head out to the coast or somethin. People might pay more.”

Steve sat up. “And how’m I gonna do that, Buck? Grow wings?”

“Fine.” Bucky looked away.

“I’m tryin, aright?”

Bucky sat up too, matching him. “I didn’t say anythin!”

“Well, you sure were thinkin it loudly.”

Bucky shoved him off, stood up.

Steve made a grab for his arm. “Don’t just walk away from me.”

“Get off.” Bucky stopped stock still, but there was no heat in it. He didn’t pull away.

“Buck…”

Bucky sat down heavily, like all the fight had gone out of him.

“Bucky, what-“

“I got laid off. Three days ago.”

Steve felt the earth drop out from under him. “But… why…” He’d never been good with bad news. Easier to settle on anger instead. “What the hell’ve ya been doin then?”

“Same thing as you.” Bucky hadn’t risen to the bait. Kept his tone calm and that just took the fight right out of Steve. Bucky swallowed tightly. “Didn’t wanna worry ya. I weren’t lying,” Bucky said quickly, “foreman says I’ll get the pay I’m owed tomorrow.”

“So we’ve,” Steve sat back on his heels, “we’ve got this week’s rent?”

Bucky grunted.

“And after that?”

Bucky span back to him, made a grab for his hand. “It won’t come to that. I swear to God, Stevie, it won’t.” He pressed his lips to the back of Steve’s hand. “I promise.”

Steve frowned. “And if it does?”

“It won’t.” Bucky forced a grin. “Know you think you’ve got the monopoly here on stubborn, but you ain’t seen me in a bind.”

Steve reckoned he’d seen Bucky in a bind often enough, but he didn’t argue. He opened his arms and pulled Bucky against his chest. “Together. Whatever happens. I’d rather be on the streets with you than in a goddamn palace without you.”

“You got low standards, bud.”

Steve pulled back to answer, but Bucky just kissed him instead. It was sweet and full of promise.

“There’s no me without you,” Bucky said simply, as he pulled back. “I love you. I might just fucking burst with it.”

Steve curled their hands together and brought them to his mouth, grazed teeth over Bucky’s thumb. “I know. And that’s why it’s together.” He bent over to press their foreheads together. “Can’t do it on my own either.” He thought for a second, amended. “I don’t want to.”

Bucky’s eyes were blown wide and dark, and close. So close. “Good. Cos you don’t wanna know what I’d do, Stevie. God, you don’t wanna know.”

Steve couldn’t answer, as Bucky kissed him.

But there was a shred of darkness in him that agreed.

He didn’t want to know.

***

Three days later, Bucky threw a wad of notes down onto Steve’s bed.

Steve scooped it up, frowning. “Where’d you get this?”

Bucky was already shrugging out of his coat. He didn’t turn around. “Don’t need to know everythin, Stevie.”

“But, Buck-?”

“I’m gonna heat some water for the tub.” Bucky glanced over his shoulder. There was a mark around the base of his throat, rubbed red and bruising. “Get into bed. I won’t be long.”

Steve spent an awfully long time staring at the cash in his palm.

***

Bucky’s skin was scrubbed raw when he finally climbed into bed at Steve’s back.

Steve whispered into his neck how much he loved him. He kissed him softly, sweetly.

Bucky didn’t say a word.

And he clung onto Steve all through the night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Comments always appreciated


End file.
